Family Picnic
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: This is the sixth in my series. Now that Roman and Dean are engaged it's time to tell their family and friends. Can their family and friends accept the fact that the two have forgiven Seth and made him part of the family again.


_**Family Picnic**_

Roman walked around the house trying to get everything ready for this family picnic. This was his last week off due to his injuries and Dean was bring Seth home and they were going to tell their family they were getting married. So far it was only the four of them that knew what this picnic was all about. Roman walked into the living room to see their daughter who was holding a picture of her mother. He knew that Joelle was still taking her mother's death hard, there was many of nights that he or Dean would get up to her crying out for her mother. She was happy to have Dean in their lives she loves him and calls Dad and goes to him when she doesn't want to make Roman sad. He was glad that Dean loved him and loved Jo just as much as the two of them love Dean.

"Mommy I miss you so much I wish that you could be here too. You should see Daddy, he and Dad are so happy. You know Dad asked Daddy to marry him, were having a huge picnic today to tell the rest of the family. The only other one who knows is Uncle Seth, he's been so amazing this past year, I hope he doesn't go away again like last time." Joelle said as she kissed the picture and placed it back on the table. That was the one thing that he loved most about Dean while moving in to the house he insisted on leaving all the pictures that have Gia in them up. Roman heard the car doors and turned quickly to the kitchen to gather himself before Dean and Seth made it in to the house.

"Dad, your home." Jo yelled

"Hey baby girl." Dean said as he picked up their little girl. Seth saw Roman standing there in the kitchen door way. Seth walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You ok?" Seth asked

"Yeah, I am, give me a minute we need to talk." Roman said as he walked to his husband to be. Pulling Dean and Jo into his arms holding them tightly. Dean put Jo down as she ran to her Uncle Seth.

"Hey baby, I missed you." Dean said as he kissed Roman's lips. Roman kissed him back letting everything spill out into the kiss.

"I missed you too baby boy." Roman said

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as they stood in the entranceway just holding one another.

"Jo did her talking to Gia's picture, she said something and I need to talk to Seth about." Roman said

"And you need me to distract our little girl?" Dean asked

"Please, we could use a cake for dessert?" Roman asked as Dean kissed him as he whispered into Roman's ear.

"Anything for you." Dean said, "Come baby girl let's go to the store and get us a cake for tonight."

"Cool. Love you Uncle Seth, Love you Daddy." Jo said

"Love you too baby, behave for dad ok." Roman said as the two left the house. Roman watched as the two got into the car that Dean and Seth had just gotten out of.

"Ok Man what's up?" Seth asked as Roman walked into the kitchen grabbing two beers, handing one to Seth.

"I know a lot of it was myself and Dean, but I need to ask you something that I know we have talked about." Roman said

"Ro, I meant what I said I am sorry that I did what I did, that I turned my back on you two and hurt you. I won't do it again I promise I finally got my family back I can't lose you three again." Seth said as Roman smiled knowing that Seth knew what he was thinking about.

"Just before you two walked into the house Jo was I the living room talking to Gia's picture, like she always does. She said something that kind of throw me, she was telling her how Dean asked me to marry him and that the only other person who knew was you. That you have been amazing this past year and she right you have been, but she just hopes that you don't go away again. Please don't let her down?" Roman asked as Seth sat down his beer and pulled Roman into a hug.

"I promised, man I'll do everything in my power not to do that again." Seth said

"Good cause I'd hate to have to hurt you." Roman said

"Never gonna happen, I love you three, now what do we need to do to get this thing started." Seth said

"And we love you too Bro. Come on let's get these tables set up and the chairs." Roman said as the two of them walked to the back yard and started setting things up. Roman had turned the radio on letting the music flow out of the speakers. Seth walked into the house to grab a few things when the door opened and in walked Jimmy, Naomi and Jey.

"Hey you guys, your early." Seth said

"You're here why?" Jimmy asked

"Roman, Dean and I have squashed everything." Seth said

"You know when I heard you all were friends again I didn't want to believe it." Jey said as they hadn't seen Roman enter the kitchen. Walking around to make sure he was in view of his cousin's he slung his arm around Seth's shoulder.

"Well believe it, Seth was there for Dean, Jo and myself through everything. And he is family and it's going to stay that way so deal with it or leave." Roman said as Naomi was the first to walk to Seth and punched his arm.

"Hurt either of the three of them again and I wouldn't hold them back." Naomi said as she hugged Seth.

"Trust me, I learned my lesson and I made them both a promise but most of all I have promised a certain little girl that I wouldn't ever leave again." Seth said as the door opened again and in walked Roman's parents.

"Mom, Dad." Roman said as he hugged his parents.

"So where are our granddaughter and Dean?" Maria asked

"Oh, they ran to the store to get something for dessert. They should be back soon." Roman said

"So, who else is coming to this thing?" Sika asked

"Oh, just us." Roman said as he heard to the car doors and knew that Dean was back. Seth walked to the door and went to help carry the stuff in. Once that three of them were back in the house Roman was surprise by the five bags and two cake boxes.

"Did you get enough there?" Roman asked

"Yeah I forgot to tell you that I invited a few others." Dean said as Roman looked to Dean and smiled.

"Who?" Roman asked

"Well Tamina, John, Randy, and Finn." Dean said

"Cool so when are they getting here?" Roman asked

"I told them four to be on the safe side." Dean said as Roman looked to see that it was almost 4pm. Roman, Seth and Dean put all the stuff away while Jo kept her grandparents and cousin's occupied.

"So, is everything ok?" Dean asked looking to Roman and Seth hoping that they got everything settled.

"Yeah, were good." Seth said as Roman walked to Dean and wrapped his arms around him pulling him close.

"Jo was talking to Gia's picture, she said that things have been amazing this last year and hopes that nothing changes. Especially where Uncle Seth is concerned, she's afraid that he'll leave again." Roman said as Dean smiled and then looked to Seth. "What's going on?"

"Look Babe the last time I talked to Jo she voiced her concerns to me about Seth. So, I took it upon myself to talk to him on the way home." Dean said

"And I told you that I promised." Seth said "And I meant every word of it. I love you guys you have given me a second chance at having a family." Seth said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Dean said as he walked over to the door and there he found their friends and family. These were all the people who were important to them and they wanted them to know.

"Hey, you guys thanks for coming. Hey Alanna." Dean said

"Hello, Mr. Dean thank you for having us." Alanna said

"You two have taught her well." Dean said

"Most of the manners that was John, you know I am not that nice." Randy said

"Yeah I know but you are going to be today no matter what." Dean said

"Oh, he already knows to be on his best behavior." John said

"I don't know about them but where are my cousin's?" Tamina asked

"Ro's in the kitchen and the others are out back. Finn welcome come on in." Dean said as they all walked to the kitchen to head to the backyard only to see Seth Rollins. Besides Roman's parents none of their friends know that they have forgiven Seth. Roman took notice of the looks on Randy, John and Finn's faces and knew that today was going to be tense.

"Really." Tamina said walking closer toward Seth while looking at him who was staying remotely close to Dean and Roman.

"Come on let's all head out back and get this party started." Roman said as they all headed out and Dean took Roman's hand and brought it to his lips.

"Let's do this." Dean said as Seth had walked out just ahead of then and took his seat between Maria and Jo.

"Ok first we both want to welcome you all here, and you're here because you are all family to us in some way." Roman said

"There is so much that we have to tell you all so we'll start with the so-called elephant in the room and it has to do with Seth." Dean said as Seth looked down at the table. Jo put her hand on to her Uncle's letting him know that it was going to be ok.

"Over this last year and a half after losing Gia I was in a bad place and Dean and I fought. When I needed someone to keep an eye on Jo he was there. In fact, he is the main reason that Dean and I squashed a lot of things that pushed us both together." Roman said

"He's been our rock this last year and he is back to being a part of our family. He is the only other person here today that knows what Roman and I are going to tell you all." Dean said

"So, with that being said, everyone needs to deal with it, we have forgiven him and so should you all." Roman said

"Ok we can deal. Now what is this other thing you brought us here for?" John asked

"Well some of you may know that I have voiced my say on this matter a lot over the years. Maria, I lied to you when you asked about if there was a wedding in Roman and I's future. I told you that it was new and we wanted to take it slow. Truth be told I have said that I don't need a ring and a piece of paper to prove who I love." Dean said as both Maria and Sika looked at Dean.

"I have known this whole time that marriage between Dean and I was never going to happen, and I was ok with that as long as I had him. Jo and I could still be his family and everything would be fine." Roman said as he took Dean's hand into his.

"But I was having thoughts, thoughts that no matter what I knew that I had Roman's love and devotion. But still I was thinking about wanting more with him and Jo. So, the night he got hurt and was taken to the hospital, I was talking to Seth asking him what he thought." Dean said as Seth piped up letting them all know that he was part of the family again.

"After watching everything that went down that night, I took Jo from him and told him to go be with Roman and I'll take care of Jo. As he was leaving the room I stopped him and asked him if he had his answer, he told me yes." Seth said

"Knowing that Jo was ok with Seth, I went with Roman to the hospital and waited alone on news of how he was doing. I prayed that night asking Gia not to take him from Jo and me. That I finally saw what she had been trying to tell me all those months before." Dean said

"I was asleep when I felt him take my hand into his and kiss it. I then heard him sing to me as he laid his head down next to my hand. I let him asleep a few as I thought about what he sang to me." Roman said

"Yeah and what song was that?" Tamina asked

"You Are by Jimmy Wayne." Dean said

"Ok that's a great song." Randy said

"I then lifted my head up to see Roman's gray eyes looking at me with a smile and I knew what I had to do. What I had been thinking about was that I wanted it all with Roman I was willing to forget everything I had ever said. So, I sat up and asked Roman if he would marry me that I wanted it all the ring, the paper, the family, but most of all the title of husband." Dean said

"OMG." Naomi said

"OH, Oh." Maria said clapping her hands.

"Wow it's about time." Jey said

"Congratulations." John said

"Thanks everyone. After seeing Roman get hurt the way he did I knew that all I wanted and needed was right there with him and Jo." Dean said

"So yes, mom Dean and I are getting married." Roman said

"When?" Sika asked

"Well we haven't thought about that yet, but we wanted to tell you all." Dean said

"Well I am so happy." Maria said as she got up and hugged her son ad Dean.

"So, Miss Jo how about you, how do you feel?" Finn asked as the little girl looked to her dad's.

"I am over the moon, I can't wait to see Daddy and dad get married so we can be a happy family." Jo said as everyone started to talk about the two of them getting married. Jo walked over to Alanna and the two left to go to the back yard to play on the swing set. Roman and Seth walked over to the grill and checked on the food as Dean got the drinks and plates. They were soon ready to eat.

"Girls come one on over to eat." Dean said as the two little girls walked over to the table and Alanna took her seat between her Dad and John, while Jo sat between her Dad and Daddy. The family sat at the table eating food and talking of the future. Dean couldn't be happier about how his life turned out.


End file.
